Al Cuore non si comanda
by Corail86
Summary: POV di Eagle, ancora in coma, sui suoi rapporti con Hikaru e Lantis


_AL CUORE NON SI COMANDA_

Autrice The Dreamer

Genere POV di Eagle

Rating per tutti

One-shot

Personaggi principali Eagle, Lantis, Hikaru

Disclaimer © delle sensei CLAMP. La seguente storia anticipa il sequel "E poi…?", quindi vi consiglio di leggerlo prima! Buona lettura !

Sapendo qual'era il mio destino, avevo scelto di non legarmi affettivamente con nessuno. Tuttavia è impossibile controllare i sentimenti umani, e quelli che mi illudevo fossero semplici rapporti erano in realtà legami profondi. Primo fra tutti quello con te, Lantis. Ma anche con mio padre, Geo, Zazu,…e lei.

Prima di giungere a Sephiro, avevo deciso di spezzare la nostra amicizia -per non avere rimorsi sulla coscienza-, e di addormentarmi per sempre dopo essere diventato Colonna Portante di questo magico mondo.

Ma è stata lei a ottenere questo ruolo.

Avevo eretto una barriera intorno al mio cuore, per evitare inutili rimpianti, per non soffrire, e lei l' ha spezzata, l' ha frantumata senza neanche accorgersene.

Credo sia stato nel momento in cui ha rischiato la sua vita per salvare la mia, che mi sono innamorato di lei. Prima è scaturita l'ammirazione per una così grande forza di volontà, poi la riconoscenza…e ora l'amore. Giorno dopo giorno, nel mio stato dormiente, questo sentimento è cresciuto.

Non posso vederla, perché sto guarendo, ma sento ugualmente la sua voce. A volte percepisco anche le sue emozioni, sottoforma di colori.

Ed è proprio così che ti ho visto come un avversario.

Due anni fa, combattemmo l'uno contro l'altro per la Colonna di Sephiro. In un futuro non così lontano, combatteremo per colei che ne detiene il titolo.

Vorrei non desiderare così intensamente Hikaru, vorrei non essere tuo amico… ma al cuore non si comanda.

Su questo magico mondo, Sephiro, i desideri possono diventare realtà. Ed è per questo che devo riuscire a soffocare al più presto il mio amore per Hikaru, prima che sia troppo tardi.

A volte desidero che lei sia morta, a volte desidero che tu non la conosca. Ma spesso mi sorprendo a sperare la mia morte, per poter annegare nell'oblio, per non soffrire più…

Lei viene spesso a farmi visita. Mi parla di Geo e Zazu, della rinascita del pianeta, delle sue amiche, di se stessa…ma nel momento in cui parla di te, vedo un vortice di colori, e una fitta di gelosia mi strige il cuore.

Quando vieni tu, resti molto tempo in silenzio; probabilmente passeggi per la stanza o guardi fuori dalla finestra. Sei taciturno come sempre. Eppure avverto un profondo cambiamento in te. E quando parli di lei, lo fai con un affetto che supera di gran lunga l'amicizia; la tua voce si anima, i colori che mi appaiono anche. In quei momenti vorrei essere al tuo posto…

Ma il più difficile da sopportare è quando venite insieme a farmi visita. I vostri colori sono così luminosi, così vicini, che vorrei non avervi mai conosciuti…no, la verità è che vorrei non vi amaste così intensamente.

Mi dispiace. Temo che finirò con l'odiarti, e che la passione per Hikaru mi farà oltrepassare la linea del non-ritorno.

Cosa fate, quando siete insieme? Lei mi dice che spesso passeggiate, e parlate a lungo. Ne sono molto sorpreso, tu non sei mai stato molto loquace…ma probabilmente questo è uno dei molti cambiamenti che la sua vicinanza crea in te. Mi ha anche detto che hai ripreso il tuo ruolo di capo delle guardie reali, sotto richiesta del monaco-guida Clef. Lui sospetta qualcosa, teme per Hikaru, e ti chiede di proteggerla ufficialmente. Dico 'ufficialmente' perché so benissimo che, ordini o meno, tu vegli sempre e comunque su di lei, e non certo perché è la Colonna Portante…

E' stata la stessa Hikaru a riferirmi la dichiarazione che le hai fatto. E con due anni in più, ormai diciassettenne, è piena di vergogna per averti risposto in modo così ingenuo!

Probabilmente è stato nel momento in cui mi ha detto di aver pronunciato il tuo nome e il mio,rispondendo alla tua domanda su chi avrebbe voluto sposare, che ho iniziato a credere di poter essere corrisposto, un giorno. Lo ammetto, mi ha anche incoraggiato il fatto che non avete ancora chiarito i vostri sentimenti. E poi…lei mantiene un profondo senso di colpa nei tuoi confronti, per la morte di tuo fratello Zagart, nonostante sappia che tu non nutri nessun rancore nei suoi confronti.

Hikaru è una ragazza forte e ottimista, ma sembra che i suoi sentimenti la buttino nella più totale insicurezza. Soprattutto perché ha l'incoscio terrore che se ti amasse liberamente la tragedia della Colonna si ripeterebbe. Così è in piena confusione, e non riesce a dirti ciò che prova.

Per il mio egoistico interesse, questa è una situazione favorevole. Ma quando mi parli di lei, mi sento colpevole di amarla alle tue spalle. Quando mi risveglierò, tutti i miei sforzi convergeranno al fine di avere Hikaru, mentre tu aspetti paziente che lei sia sicura dei propri sentimenti…

Mi sono spesso chiesto perché lei ti ami, anche se ora non ne è ancora ben consapevole, e non sono mai giunto a una precisa conclusione. Perché una ragazza così solare e ottimista ha scelto te, che sembri perennemente triste e introverso?

Sai, Lantis, c'è stato un periodo della mia vita in cui ti ho amato d'un amore quasi fraterno. Ma quest'amicizia, nel mio cuore, ora si sta lentamente degradando.

Ci siamo già scontrati, ma nel prossimo combattimento saremo direttamente coinvolti. E non avrò esitazioni nell'andare avanti. Io amo Hikaru. Anche se il mio sentimento è diverso dal tuo, meno profondo; è più simile al desiderio, ma implicherò tutto me stesso per conquistare Hikaru.

Forse lei mi amerà; forse no; ma in un futuro ormai prossimo noi due, Lantis, combatteremo di nuovo, per lei. E non è detto che entrambi rimarremo vivi.

Fino a quel momento, fino al mio risveglio, approfitta al massimo dello starle accanto. Perché non si può mai sapere cosa ci riserva il destino; e qui tutto dipende dalla forza di volontà.

Ma al cuore non si comanda.

_Dedicato alla mia kohai, Mary-chan! Grazie mille per il tuo continuo sostegno che mi permette di andare avanti!_


End file.
